An Unlikely band of Heroes
by Ryuuzaki-kun
Summary: After Jericho finally gets the courage to ask Raven out, she's called out to a mission and kidnapped! It's up to Jericho and his crew of misfits to help him find and save the teen titans. Crossover with D. Grayman and Shaman king. RavenxJericho Slight OOC
1. Newcomers

Alright, my first Teen titans fic staring Jericho. First the disclaimer:

Disclaimer: I don't own anything in this fic except for the storyline and the character 'Itsukai'.

There's a slight crossover with Shaman King and D. Gray man since the 'Itsukai' is a shaman and 'Ravi' is an exorcist. If you'vewatched or read D. Gray man, you'll know thebasic powers that they have. I won't reveal anything until I have to.Also, The character Ravi is not mine and from D. Gray man. I always wanted to use him in a fic since he has that fun look to him. His name romanized is "Lavi" but I prefer typing "Ravi"

* * *

"What a beautiful day," Ravi cheered as he walked into the main lobby of the titans' tower stretching his arms, "What's for breakfast?" He opened the fridge. A disappointed sigh soon came from his mouth as he saw the empty fridge. Ravi turned around and grabbed a banana, "I guess this is it." He stuck it into his mouth and tore off a soft chunk of banana flesh.

"Hey Ravi," Itsukai called from behind him. She took an apple from the fruit tray and bit into it, "No breakfast?"

"Except for fruit," Ravi replied as he bit into the banana again, "This banana tastes different than the usual ones."

Itsukai nodded, "Same with this apple," She turned to the opening doors. Jericho stepped into the room with his cotton, pale blue pajamas that could probably slip right off of him due to his small frame, "Hey Jericho,"

Jericho turned to both of them and waved. He looked at the fruit they were eating and waved his hands in front of him frantically. He proceeded to talk to them through hand signs.

Ravi blinked a few times as he saw watched his hand signs, "Is this some kind of ninja trick thing from Naruto?"

Itsukai watched his hand movements carefully, "Uh…I caught the words fruit, Styrofoam, and…um…eaten?"

It took them a minute until they realized what Jericho was talking about. They spat out the 'fruit' and threw the rest away.

Jericho turned to the couch where Robin and Cyborg played their video game. He approached them to see Raven sitting beside them reading a small novel and drinking herbal tea. He blushed and ran back to the kitchen area where Ravi and Itsukai laughed at him.

"You'll never get a date with her if you never ask." Itsukai muttered in a sing-song voice.

Jericho turned to her with rage written all over his face. He momentarily forgot about his voiceless problem and ranted at her.

Ravi laughed a bit, "It's like we muted the TV."

Itsukai sighed deeply, "I can't work like this." She grabbed Jericho's chin and pointed his eyes straight at Ravi's. Jericho jumped into Ravi, "You can talk now right?"

"Yeah, even though his vocabulary is very, very small." Jericho who's inside Ravi replied, "I really do like her. I'm just afraid she'll reject me since she is known for her "coldness"."

"Wow, your vocabulary really is dumbed down. It's called "ignorant nature"." Itsukai replied, "Don't worry." She put an arm around his shoulders, "What's the worse she can do besides reject you? If she rejects you, go get another girl."

There was a small pause of silence. Jericho smiled confidently and nodded, "Okay, I'll try it." Itsukai gestured to Raven sitting at the couch reading. Jericho turned around and fell to his knees, "I can't do it."

Itsukai sighed, "If you can do that, at least leave Ravi so I can talk with him. We're going to watch Pirates of the Caribbean 2 this afternoon."

Jericho left Ravi's body and walked back out the lobby. Itsukai and Ravi stood by the kitchen.

"Poor guy," Ravi muttered, "Maybe we should try something to get them together."

Itsukai muttered, "Yeah, maybe," She yawned, "But, we should just stay out of this. Less work for us," They both exited the lobby.

Robin and Cyborg paused their game and turned around.

Robin turned to Cyborg, "Are they aware that we heard every single word?"

Cyborg turned back to the game, "I'm pretty sure that girl was aware." Cyborg turned to Raven, "Did you know?"

"Yep," She replied plainly.

"Hey Cyborg," Robin murmured, "Who are those two anyway?"

Cyborg scratched his head, "The girl said she was a 'shaman' and the boy said he was an 'exorcist'. They claimed they were honorary titans." He turned back to the game, "Oh well,"

"Why would we need an exorcist?" Robin asked, "What does a shaman do?"

"Who knows?"

* * *

The day soon passed away as the sky was dyed a soft shade of ginger. Ravi wore a baggy pair of khakis and an ocean coloured shirt that said "Life is like a boat so you're screwed if you sink it". He had his usual headband and eye patch on. 

Itsukai walked up to him with her usual blood red ribbons in her hair and black miniskirt. She had a crimson coloured shirt that said "If you can't stand the heat, get out of my way".

Jericho wore a plain white sweater with a pair of tight fitting black jeans.

"What's with the fancy clothes?" Ravi muttered to Jericho, "We're going to watch a movie, not eat at a fancy restaurant."

Itsukai snorted, "Even if we did eat at a fancy restaurant you would dress like that." Itsukai looked in the mirror and fixed her hair ribbons, "Where's your date Jericho?"

Jericho seemed surprise. He blushed a bit and began his hand signs.

Itsukai examined them slowly, "Let see…Oh! Ravi is my 'friend' date. Aren't you going ask Raven out?"

Jericho blushed and turned away.

Ravi smiled, "I am going to enjoy this."

Itsukai mirrored his smiled, "Damn straight."

They both grabbed Jericho's shoulders and pushed him straight into Raven's room. Ravi and Itsukai smiled and waved to him as the doors closed. Jericho slammed on the door with his fists twice before giving up and turning around to face Raven.

Raven stared at him. A small smile lit her lips as she closed her books and stood up, "Is there something you want to ask me?"

Jericho blushed and turned his head. He held his hands together and shook gently. _What's the worse that can happen?_ He swallowed hard before he began his hand sign speech. "_Ravi and Itsukai are going to the movies to watch Pirates of the Caribbean 2. Would you like to come with me?_"

Raven smiled, "I'd love to." She opened the door and let him out, "Let me change into something more casual first." She closed the door.

Ravi waved his hands in anticipation, "Well?"

Jericho punched his fists into the air in victory. He felt like screaming at the top of his longs on top of titans' tower but then he remembered that he was mute. An alarm suddenly blared as the halls were lit with flashing red light. Raven ran out of the room. She wore a plain, dark blue sweater with a pair of slim plain jeans. She ran down to the titans' lobby.

Itsukai looked up at the flashing lights, "Looks like a titans' emergency. Tough luck for you that Raven's an official titan and she has to go on this kind of stuff."

Ravi placed his hands behind his head, "She dresses as plain as you do."

Jericho ran after her. The two shrugged and ran after Jericho.

* * *

Robin held onto his communicator and stared up at the screen, "Trouble, there's a disturbance at the diamond mines just south of here. Titans, go!" 

Cyborg, Beast Boy, and Starfire followed as Robin ran out. Raven followed after them with Jericho next to her. She stopped and held him back, "This mission might be too hard for you to handle. You should stay back and guard the tower."

Jericho looked down in disappointment. He looked up and nodded.

Raven smiled and turned around. She stopped as she saw Ravi and Itsukai, "Who are they?" Jericho shrugged, "Oh well, if Robin let you live here I guess its okay." Raven ran out the door.

Jericho walked over to the couch drearily. He sat down with his knees hugged to his chest. Itsukai and Ravi walked up to him.

"She'll go out with you after her mission's done." Ravi muttered.

"It'll all work out." Itsukai replied. She looked at the door and glanced at Jericho, "There's nothing the teen titans can't handle."

* * *

The five titans appeared at the scene of the crime. Everything was silent and normal. 

Beast Boy looked around, "What gives?" He looked into a small hole, "Besides this hole, there's nothing else that's kind of suspicious."

The ground below them suddenly exploded. Creatures that resembled zombies rush towards them. Many of them had huge claws while others actually held giant machine guns.

"This is new." Cyborg murmured. He shot them done with his sonic cannon. Every part that Cyborg blasted off regenerated quickly, "Uh…okay, what now?"

Robin took out his bow staff and whacked at the zombies swiftly, "Just keep hammering them,"

Starfire rained her starbolts down on them. The zombies weren't affected by her blast in anyway. Starfire screamed as a flying zombie grabbed her and knocked her to the ground, "Robin!"

"Starfire," Robin rushed to help her but he was knocked unconscious by a zombie. He was thrown down the hole along with Starfire when they knocked her unconscious.

Cyborg kept firing his sonic cannon, "Okay, I think it's time to retreat."

"You think?" Beast Boy retorted as he transformed into a crow to fly away.

Raven held up her barriers, "I have a date tonight. I'm not letting these zombies ruin my night out!" She summoned all her magic and pushed them away.

Cyborg turned to her, "What?" A zombie suddenly blindsided him with an overly large scythe. Cyborg screamed as his left leg was completely severed. He was then thrown from the ground and into the hole.

Beast Boy flew to Raven, "We have to get out of here!" Beast Boy then transformed into a gorilla and smashed through the zombies close to him.

Raven felt her barriers weakening, "I can't hold up against these things any longer." She felt a blunt object knock hard against the back of her skull. Beast Boy felt the same impact on his skull. The zombie with the scythe stood in-between both of them.

They were both thrown into the hole after they were confirmed to be unconscious. The zombie with the scythe gestured to the other zombies and they all sunk back into the ground. The zombie with the scythe jumped down the hole.

* * *

Jericho felt a sharp pain in his heart as he fell from the couch and onto the ground. 

"What's wrong?" Ravi shouted as he halted the movie and bent down to help Jericho, "Jericho? Jericho!"

Jericho fell unconscious to the floor.

* * *

Okay, there will be another character mentioned in this fic in D. Gray man. I'll try and change them a little so anyone reading D. Gray man won't be spoiled. Please R & R 


	2. Death worms and dolls

Sincethis fic is practically dead. I'm just going to make the next chapter the ending to kill off this story quickly. If you want to know how itsukai looks like, she looks like Misa from Death note except that she has black hair instead of misa's blond.

* * *

The next morning, the titans still hadn't return so the three of them had decided to check out the diamond mines.

"Nothing out of the normal here," Ravi muttered as he took a flashlight out from his pack, "I'd say there was a struggle but this place itself is crumbling so I have no idea if there really was a struggle."

Itsukai tapped against some of the dirt with her sword. The sword appeared as if it would fall apart if she tried to slash anything, "Nothing out of the ordinary."

Jericho started digging in the dirt with his hands. Ravi came by and helped him dig through the dirt, "What do you—AGH!" Ravi screamed as he unearthed Cyborg's leg.

Jericho turned to Itsukai and began his hand signs. '_I found Cyborg's leg. It must've been severed from his body.'_

Itsukai jumped down from the ledge and ran towards them. She looked at the leg, "Looks kind of too clean,"

'_It's something really sharp and quick.'_

Ravi turned around and walked away, "It's like a language barrier." The ground below him suddenly collapsed revealing a bottomless pit. Luckily, Ravi jumped away in time and landed on the ground beside it.

Jericho ran up to the hole and examined it. He turned to Itsukai, '_There was some kind of struggle. There are hand prints inside. They look like Cyborg's.'_

Itsukai touch the dirt, "There's a pretty big chance that they're down there." They all stared at each other, "What?"

"Who's going down the scary tunnel first?" Ravi muttered.

Jericho stared at them and then at the hole. '_I will'._ He got to the edge and jumped in.

Ravi watched him fall down into the dark abyss. He laughed a bit, "Let's just leave and let him handle it." Ravi attempted to get away.

Itsukai grabbed his collar and flung him down the hole, "We got ourselves into this mess and we're helping them get out." She jumped into the hole after Ravi.

* * *

Raven woke to the sound of soft water drops splashing on the cold rock floor. She opened her eyes and saw a zombie-like creature tying pitch black ribbons in her hair, "What is this?" She summoned her magic but it ended up exploding in her face, "What's going on?"

"You're in my world." A rather freakish looking little girl walked in front of her. She wore striped stocking and a rather formal yet childish sixteenth century dress, "I am Rhode Camelot where only my dark powers can be utilized."

Raven looked down at herself to see that she was wearing a long, gothic black dress with long gloves that seemed to be made with silver. He dress had slits that went from the top of her thigh to the bottom of the dress. She wore a long silk stocking held up by lace and black schoolgirl shoes. Her hair was longer than usual and tied up on both sides with many different black ribbons. She looked into the reflection on the chair handle to see dark black lipstick on her mouth.

"What is this?" Raven barked.

"I collect dolls and I lacked the teen titans. The rest of your friends are here and they're also getting 'dressed up'." Rhode murmured, "After I've collected the rest of your friends in this city, I'm going to move onto the next city."

Raven tried to lift her arms but it was as if they weren't there, "Are you a necromancer?"

Rhode turned around, "I'm a dark arts specialist. Necromancy is just a side effect I have." Rhode's eyes suddenly widened as if she was in pain, "There are intruders." She turned to the zombies by the door, "Fetch the death worm and have him guard the entrance."

"Death worm…" Raven whispered.

"It's a creature made of the dead bodies that have become too decomposed to become a zombie. It's basically like a giant, shapeless deteriorating worm. There's practically no way of destroying it."

* * *

Jericho landed on his feet. Ravi fell on his back and Itsukai caught her balance before she completely fell over. Jericho pointed to a pair of huge stone doors. Ravi took out a long pole with a hammerhead attached to the top.

"I can take it down." Ravi grasped the end of the pole tightly and touched the hammer head with his fingers, "Grow!" The hammer increased in size until it was big enough to take down the door. He slammed it hard across the door. It barely dented, "I'll keep trying."

A disgusting slithering noise suddenly filled their ears. They all screamed when they saw a huge worm-like creature. It had random stocks of hair sticking out from its body and random rotting limbs that stuck out as well. A whole bunch of half rotting eyes were right in the middle above a hole that served as the mouth. The stench it made was putrid and suffocating but Jericho and Itsukai held their ground.

"You might want to speed up with the door there Ravi!" Itsukai shouted as she drew her sword, "Jericho, stay back. You'll get hurt if you fight this thing." She put her fingers onto the sword, "Alright, integrate!" The sword became a graceful glowing blue sword with strong curves. All the clothes on her body glowed in the same way and her hair was dyed an icy blue. She slashed at the giant worm.

Jericho watched as all the slashes Itsukai delivered onto it regenerated quickly. He thought quickly of a strategy to subdue the beast. _This thing has to have a mind of some sort. _Jericho ran towards Itsukai.

The beast used a giant swipe of whatever it grew to push Itsukai onto the ground. Itsukai growled as she stood up. Jericho ran in her way, "What are you doing?"

Jericho stared the beast straight into its eyes. He transformed into his astral form and jumped into the beast. He immediately jumped out before the whole beast blew up shooting rotting flesh everywhere.

Jericho brushed the flesh off his body and shudder at the thought of being covered in it. Itsukai stared at him, "That was gross."

Ravi broke through the door, "Okay, let's go!"

Itsukai brushed off some of the rotting flesh, "It took you long enough."

Jericho ran after her. Ravi shrunk his hammer and walked through the doors. They eerily closed after him, "I didn't know this was underneath the diamond mines."

'_It isn't supposed to be like that.' _Jericho replied.

"He said that it isn't like this." Itsukai translated to Ravi, "It looks like a diamond mine though except…" She walked over to a wall and brushed it, "This place is made of bone and most likely flesh."

Ravi shuddered, "Holy crap,"

They soon entered a giant chamber that looked as if it was a stomach. Ravi held his hand over his mouth to stop himself from throwing up.

Jericho pointed to the statues ahead, '_Just by looking at those you can tell they'll come alive.'_

"Good call," Itsukai drew her sword and pointed it at the middle statue.

There were five statues. The two on each side were both giant tiger like creatures. The one in the middle was a muscular creature with the feet of elephants and the arms of gorillas. The other two beside the middle one were both human shaped creatures made of some viscous liquid with one huge eye in the middle.

Jericho gasped. He turned to Itsukai, _'The middle one dis-'_

The middle statue had come to life and grabbed Itsukai's head. It slammed it onto the hard ground. Blood stained the floor.

'_Itsukai' _Jericho shouted mutely.

Ravi summoned his hammer again, "Get out of the way Jericho!" He slammed his hammer into the slime creatures that attacked him.

Jericho ran quickly as one of the giant tigers pounced on him. He dodged it barely but was soon swiped by the other tiger. He rolled to the ground and looked up at it.

* * *

Anyone who's reading this, please R & R 


	3. The end

Okay, Final chapter. Nothing much to say about this. There's a reference of D. Gray man on how Ravi uses his hammer for transportation.

---

Ravi swung his hammer around, attempting to crush the slime creatures. He swung with no avail. A slime creature got behind him and swallowed him.

_Ravi! _Jericho shouted in his mind as the tigers chased him. The ground below him suddenly shattered as the tiger crashed into ground behind him. Jericho rolled to the ground and stared up at the giant tiger. He gasped and tried to get on his feet before the tiger struck.

Something suddenly flew through the air as the tiger was knocked off by it. Itsukai ran in front of Jericho. He panicked and waved his arms in the air as he saw the massive amount of blood flowing down the side of her head. She wiped it off and smirked.

"I'm used to getting a beating like this." She pointed her sword at the monsters, "If these freaky mix and match toys think they can defeat me in a battle of strength, they are highly mistaken. I'll handle them. You go ahead."

Jericho stood up and did his quick hand signs. '_What about Ravi?'_

There was suddenly a giant explosion as Ravi imploded the slime monster with his flaming hammer, "No need to worry about a professional exorcist like me! Go on ahead and save Raven."

Jericho nodded as he turned to the stone tiger lunging at him. He ran straight at it and took control of the body. The eyes glowed green ferociously as he ran deeper into the flesh and bone maze.

Ravi swung his hammer around and smiled, "Alright! Who is next on this chopping block?" His hammer was suddenly lit on fire as he slammed it down on the slime creatures.

Itsukai took her sword and quickly sliced apart the tiger. The pieces fell to the ground with a clatter. She turned around quickly and sliced at her other opponent, "Hey Ravi! How about we stir up a storm?"

Ravi turned to her and nodded, "Alright!" He lifted his hammer and jumped into the air. He spun it quickly in a circle, "Fire and wind!" A powerful cyclone created from flames and gale force winds caused enough destructive force to destroy the room but not enough to destroy their opponents.

Itsukai ran into the centre of the cyclone and gripped the sword hilt tightly to her chest, "Full integration!" She shouted as a powerful casing covered in ice skewers exploded from the centre of the cyclone. The ice immediately fused with the wind and fire as the shamanic support help destroy the monsters.

Itsukai fell from the centre as the cyclone disappeared. She felt her shamanic powers fade as her clothes and hair lost their glow, "Do you think I overdid it?"

Ravi nodded, "Yeah, but we have to assist Jericho either way." They both ran out of the room and followed the heavy tracks left behind by Jericho.

---

Jericho rushed through the path, destroying all the zombies in his way. He was a solid rock tiger; nothing could pierce him no matter how hard they were. He stopped as he saw the dolled-up Raven standing in front of him. He jumped out of the tiger and did quick sign language to her. '_Are you okay?'_

She didn't respond. She continued her dark, blank stare at him.

'_Raven?'_ He hand-signed again.

Raven suddenly swung her arm at him, reminiscent of swinging a doll arm straight up. Jericho was pushed into the rotting wall with such force that it knocked the wind out of him. He stood up and pleaded to her silently. _'Raven! What happened to you? Where are the others?'_

"This is not your Raven." Rhode appeared from behind her, "She is my doll just like the rest of your friends are." She walked towards him, "You might be mute but I can read your mind just to hear what you speak. You love her but the greatest thing I can give you is to become a doll just like her. You'll be with her forever." She tapped her own throat twice, "I'll even give you a voice."

Jericho looked at her. _Where are my friends_?

The rest of the teen titans came out dressed in sixteenth century-styled gothic suits and dresses. Rhode smiled and walked to Raven, "I've never had a doll of such darkness before." She pointed at Jericho, "Kill him, take him apart and use his flesh for the body of the death worm."

Cyborg lifted his fists in the air and pounded down on him. Jericho jumped out of the way only to be kicked fiercely in the back by Beast Boy. He rolled away from them and backed up. He didn't want to hurt them. Starfire suddenly appeared in front of him and punched her fist into his stomach. Jericho gagged as he fell to the ground.

Raven produced a long purple scythe. She held it over him, emotionless and quiet.

"Why don't we even this party?" Ravi shouted as he pushed the scythe out from her hands with the handle of her hammer.

Itsukai stood in front of Jericho with her sword pointed at Rhode, "Is this where you're going to end? You can't hide behind your dolls forever."

Rhode stepped back and pointed at her, "I don't lose games and all this is just a game." The titans lunged at them.

Ravi grabbed Jericho's arm, "You have to possess each one of them, find what's grasping onto their psyches and pull it out. We'll keep them busy."

Jericho nodded and jumped into Raven first. He entered a plane where dark clouds covered everything. He saw a faint glowing white light with a black snake wrapped around it. Jericho jumped at it and snapped the head off the snake with his left hand. Light illuminated the clouds as he jumped out to the next person.

After Jericho freed all the titans, Rhode backed away from them.

"We've chased you halfway across the world. We're not going to let you go again." Ravi hissed as he held his hammer in front of him.

Rhode smiled and touched the wall behind her. Everything around them began fading into darkness, "If you want to catch me, you'll need more than an exorcist and a shaman." She faded away with the illusion, "Goodbye," She whispered as everything became black.

---

They all awoke within the diamond mines. Robin rubbed his head, "What happened? Why are we in the diamond mines?"

Cyborg yawned, "How long have we been out? I thought we were thrown down that hole? Why are we back here?"

"We'll explain in a minute." Itsukai muttered, "Let's get back to the tower."

---

Cyborg stared at the two with confusion, "Okay, so you're saying that some freaky girl named Rhode Camelot captured us and turned us into brainless dolls then used us to try and kill Jericho."

"So the Rhode Camelot is someone you are trying to beat because you are on a mission? And the hole was just a portal that made everything look different?" Starfire asked.

Robin rubbed his chin, "You're an exorcist, someone who specializes with defeating people like her and you're a shaman who is someone who specializes with communing with spirits and drawing powers from them?

Beast boy stared at them after, "Rhode Camelot is a dark arts master that can make the dead move and I was dressed in a sixteenth century suit!"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, and yeah," Ravi replied, "We're not honorary titans. We needed a place to sleep since we've been walking for three days straight."

Itsukai nodded, "We also need some money from you guys. We got robbed on our way here and we need money for food and lodging."

Robin handed them both communicators, "Well, consider yourselves honorary titans now. If you ever need our help, you know how to contact us."

"Thanks," Itsukai replied, "Now, how about some food?"

Jericho stood beside Raven who stood by the window. He did a few quick hand-signs. _'You looked cute in that dress.'_

Raven looked at him, "Believe me, the gothic look is my style but I won't be getting in a dress like that any time soon."

Jericho blushed and continued his hand signs. _'Are you still planning on going on a date with me?'_

Raven draped an arm around him and hugged him close to her chest, "Sure Jericho, sure…"

"Well, we'll be taking our leave!" Ravi shouted as they both backed away from the and towards the window.

Itsukai waved to them, "See ya!" They both jumped backwards into the window. It shattered and they both soared down to the bottom. When they both landed, they waved to them and ran off. Ravi rode on the handle of his hammer while Itsukai surfed with a thin piece of ice.

Jericho smiled and grasped Raven's hand gently, _'Why don't we go watch pirates of the Caribbean 2?'_ He mouthed to her, _'I know a good shirt you can wear.'_ Jericho joked, implying the shirt Itsukai wore when she planned to go on a double date with the three of them.

---

Alright, and that's the end of that. Please R & R. The ending between Rhode Camelot, Ravi, and Itsukai won't be solved until I get another idea so...yeah.


End file.
